undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
ENA Royal Rumble 2018
Royal Rumble (2018) is the second ever Royal Rumble CPV produced by ENA (European Nonstop Action). The card features two world title matches, a US Title Match, a tag title match, and the titular 30 Man match. Other noteworthy events on the show is the appearance of Paul Heyman, who is to confront a certain ENA Superstar. Background ENA United States Championship: If Navor loses, he has to leave Raw Herosta © vs Jake Navor After facing eachother 3 times, including 2 for the US title Jake Navor is feeling, that there was still something missing in those encounters. Jake wasn't satisfied with the fact, that Herosta had to use Cold Soldier to win at Fully Loaded and claims to be deserving a fair chance, but this time he will do, what Rex did before, putting his spot as Raw superstar on the line, infront of his family and friends in his home of the USA. So will Jake Navor lose again infront of his family, or will he get his biggest ENA win ever? ENA Tag Team Championship: The Gang © vs SWED Since their debut, SWED has never had the momentum they thought, they would have. After losing to House Of Power and Nuru, Roacher and Francois came back stronger than ever and became Nr. 1 Contenders for the World Tag Titles. So will the gang still be the most destructive faction of Raw, or will SWED join their brother Doggydog as champions? Paul Heyman calls out a certain Superstar: WWE and ECW manager and for sure legend is set to call out a certain ENA superstar, that was a hot topic enough for the advocate to come here to ENA, so who will be this lucky suerstar? ENA World Heavyweight Championship Brett Strom © vs Rex 2 big men, that obviously were the faces of their brands until Rex left Raw. Smackdown general manager Cody Young has had quite the history with the former 5 time World champion and knows exactly, how much of an achievement a win against Rex could be, so he assured, that the World Champ will prove it all once and for all. So now it is all about one thing, is Brett Storm capable of defeating the biggest ENA superstar ever, or will Rex do, what nobody could do and defeat Brett Storm? ENA Championship Jackslo © vs Goldberg Goldberg hasn't lost a single match since debuting in ENA back in 2014. He defeated the likes of Herosta, Nuru, Dynamite and Jackslo (twice at Wrestlemania). So it's really obvious, that no Raw superstar is more deserving of a titleshot, than the man, that won the 2015 BFG Series to become World Champion later on. So will it be a clear deal for Goldberg again, or is Jackslo going ro shock the world like he did in all his matches of 2017? ENA's 2ND ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH (AdR's MITB Contract is on the line) 30 Men, but only one spot to urn, a title opportunity at Wrestlemania. The first and last winner of last year's Royal Rumble will not be part of the match this year, after he was fired by Smackdown GM Cody Young. The boss however made some other decisions, that changed the whole match. Ahmi del Razek, who won his MITB contract back in June at Money in the bank and defended it 3 times including one loss, is set to put his contract on the line against 29 men, which means, that the winner will get a Wrestlemania match and the briefcase, which means a doublechance for the winner. PS: AHMI DEL RAZEK WILL ENTER THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH AS Nr. 1 Match Card Second Annual Royal Rumble Match 30 Man Royal Rumble Match ENA Championshhip Jackslo © vs. Goldberg ENA World Heavyweight Championship Brett Storm © vs. Rex ENA World Tag Team Championship The Gang (Herosta & Cold Soldier) © vs. SWED (Roacher & Francaios) ENA United States Championship (If Navor Loses, He Must Leave RAW) Herosta © vs. Jake Navor Results 30 Man Royal Rumble Match